1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous processing plant for the treatment of workpieces. The plant includes at least one treatment station, for example, an immersion basin, and a conveying device with a guide track in which base bodies are guided. The plant also includes a drive for driving the base bodies and at least one control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuous processing plants of the above-described type are primarily used for cleaning, and for pretreatment or aftertreatment, particularly for a chemical or physical treatment and/or varnishing of workpieces, wherein the individual types of treatment can be combined in a continuous processing plant.
In known continuous processing plants of the above-described type, for lowering the conveyed workpiece from the conveying plane into an immersion basin, the guide track is lowered accordingly over a certain, non-changeable section of the conveying path. This has the disadvantage that each workpiece is subjected to the same travel with respect to time and geometry, i.e., the same treatment sequence and duration.